Hybrid
by Kayasha 14
Summary: A girl named Nichole can change into a cat. A hybrid. Then she meets a strange guy. And then she meets the cats of Thunderclan. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hybrid

My name is Nichole Anderson (no comment). First I want to tell you a secret about

myself. I'm a hybrid. Well basically I can be a cat or a human. I can't turn half cat and

half human. I can make myself have the abilities of a cat when I'm not actually a cat.

This is probably confusing. So I'll give you an example. If I want to see or hear

something I can focus on the vision of a cat or the hearing ability of a cat. Then

I can actually see like a cat or hear like a cat. It's true! I'll tell you how I got to

be a hybrid.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

I was 10 years old when it happened. I'll tell you the before and after. Before I

became a hybrid I had short, blond, and greasy hair. I was also slightly chubby.

Then I had the dream. I dreamt of someone (I can't remember who it was).

That person spoke in a spooky voice "One whose fate is undecided shall become

two. That person will become a hybrid. A cat and human. Fate will be decided

soon about the hybrid. Until then she shall remain a hybrid." Then I woke up.

I felt like when I had woken up that someone was in the room with me (spooky right?).

When I opened my eyes everything was so clear and bright. I thought I had my glasses

on (I have terrible vision) but I didn't have them on. Weird. So I went to the bathroom

and looked through the mirror. I screamed when I saw myself. I had totally changed.

My hair was longer. It was about the same length as my waist but, a little shorter.

It was also brown with a couple of golden flecks in it.

My face was narrow and no zits at all (even at the age of 10 I had a bunch of them.) My eyes caught most of my attention. My eyes were huge and seem to barely blink. They were

amber with some gold flecks in them. Also it looked like I lost weight. A lot of it.

I was as skinny as those super models in my mom's magazines. I also felt a

lot stronger. When I had screamed my parents rushed to the bathroom.

My mom had fainted while my father stared in disbelief. Then he started to ask

"Who the heck are you?" he yelled. "Daddy what happened?"I asked. My father

recognized my voice. "Nikki (I hate that nick name) is that you?" he asked.

I nodded. My mother finally recovered and they took me to a doctor.

The doctor said it was a miracle. So did my parents. Then one day I saw a cat.

Then when I started to think about the cat I changed. I was thankfully alone.

I grew smaller and I became a cat. I noticed that my senses were slightly sharper.

I began to worry and I thought about what my parents would say.

Suddenly I became a human again.

That was when I started to use my powers.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

Back to the present. Now I'm 13 and living a bad life. My mom and dad

decided to move after they got a "fabulous" job. To me it was terrible.

I had to leave all my cool friends and move to the terribly small Northside.

I hated every inch of it. 1st I didn't see or smell any cats. (I can smell better.)

2nd it was small.3rd it was loud! Like a million horns going off.

4th It was spring and I had to go to school there. I just got there and I already had a headache. I sighed. We were moving in a very small house by a small woody area. The worst of it all was that I had the smallest room. It was as

big as a closet. I had to go to school the day after we moved.

The school was very loud. Half of the students stared at me.

The other half ignored me.

This was going to be a bad year.

When I went to my first class (chemistry. Ugh.) I was called to the front of the class.

The teacher Ms. Eddy said my name to the class and made me sit in front.

There was also another new guy.

He was skinny but very muscular.

Every girl stared at him but I only gave him a glance and looked away.

One thing that I noticed was his eyes.

They were the same as mine.

The next class was P.E. This is the only place where I show my strength.

I'm not an idiot so I didn't act like Superman.

The same guy was there too.

His name was Jake Rey.

Another bad part was that I was paired up with him.

We had to help each other climb a rope.

As part cat I could climb trees. So I can climb a rope. Jake didn't know that.

"Here I'll grab you and try to lift you as high as I can." he said.

I almost growled and said "I'm fine." Before he could say anything else I climbed the rope. I got up and down in 5 seconds flat. (I didn't want to over work it since at my old school

I could climb the rope in 3 seconds.) Jake whistled.

Then it was his turn.

I didn't show any sign of helping him so he just did it.

He did it in 4 seconds.

He was going to be some competition.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

After school I was walking home from school when two guys came up to me.

They were smoking and pounding their fists together.

"Give me your money." One said.

"No." I said and almost growled.

I could feel anger roll off of him. He also smelled like alcohol.

"Well we'll just take it." he said.

Then the fight began.

The guys tried to hit me but, I was too fast. I dodged each one and started to punch.

Pretty soon both guys were unconscious.

As I was picking up my things I heard someone behind me.

It was Jake.

(This will soon relate to Warriors! I promise. Also review good reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I noticed Jake behind me I ran. One thing is did I tell you about a mark I

have on my hand? Well I got this mark of a crescent moon on my hand when I

became a hybrid. Any way I ran so fast everything was a blur. The bad thing was

that I left my backpack there. I'm not one of those preppy girls who carry hundred

dollar purses (disgusting. Right?) Everything is in my backpack. My wallet, books,

and my address (gulp.) Jake was probably going to go to my house. I couldn't risk

that. I mean would you want him at your house when he saw what I did? Yeah. I

would say no. So I ran into those woods behind my house (they're painfully small.)

I focused on being a cat. I felt that wonderful feeling in my chest as I changed. When

I became a cat I ran up the tallest tree in the woods. My heart was filled with sadness

(did I mention what I look like as a cat? Well if I didn't I'm a black cat with gold

flecks in my fur. My eyes are the same though. I also have a crescent moon on my right paw.)

Soon my sadness turned into anger. It was directed to Jake. I growled when I thought

about him. I decided never to speak to him again. At that note I went home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

When I went to school my ears were ringing. It was louder than before (it seems

like someone told everyone that the toughest guy at school was beat up by a girl.)

At least there wasn't a name. I knew that the girl was me. I saw Jake run up to me so

I ran to class. Another thing is that all my classes involve Jake. Once Jake caught up

to me. "Nichole. I saw what you did. Talk to me about it." he begged. I didn't care at

all right then so I growled at him and went into the girl's bathroom. I knew he wouldn't go in there.

(It would be funny though.) I skipped S.S (social studies) but, I went to gym. Once again

I was paired up with Jake. Every time he tried to talk to me I growled. Today was gym-

nastics. Our partner had to tell us what to do (cats are very flexible.) I did everything

perfectly and surprisingly so did Jake. Jake finally had a chance to talk to me.

"Nichole meet me at my house at 6. Here's my address." he said. As he handed me a

piece of paper I saw something on his hand. It kind of looked like a moon. Then I gasped.

It was the mark of a hybrid.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

I arrived at Jakes house slightly late (no girl's perfect.) He was there with a couple

of cats. I started to think about them when I felt the change. I tried to run but

Jake blocked my way. I shrank into a cat. "I knew you were a cat all along Nichole.

Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'll show you why." With that Jake started to look

strange. Then I saw what happened.

He became a cat.

He looked just like me but, his fur was gold with black flecks in it. Then he started

to speak in cat. "Yes I'm a hybrid. I've been one for a year. How long have you been one?" asked Jake.

I opened my mouth but, I didn't say anything (I don't know how to speak cat. I know

I probably looked stupid.) "Wait. You don't know how to speak cat? I bet you changed

last week. Well just focus on a cat when you try to speak." he said. I hissed at him and I focused on a cat. Then I said "I've been a hybrid for 3 years. No one has been able to teach

me every day. Why do you want me here? Why am I a hybrid?" I practically screamed.

Then I ran away. I ran into a couple of trees by his house. I quickly changed into a

human. I heard Jake trying to catch up with me. I was faster than he was but, I think

he's stronger than me. Jake jumped on me and pinned me down. I was forced to

become a cat. "You are a hybrid because the spirits haven't decided what your

fate is. It's the same as mine. I was told to find another hybrid and here you are.

I was also told that we're supposed to save a forest from something. I don't know

what or where but, we're supposed to. So go to sleep early because you might have a dream.

Now let's go." he said. I was still processing what he said when I went back home.

I didn't notice a girl walking behind us. Her name was Ivy Johnson. She was

currently on the "I hate you Nichole" list. She just found a perfect way to

humiliate me. She saw what happened.

All of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day the whole school was talking about something.

The biggest gossip girl said to me "OMG! Guess what? There's a freak at this school.

Freaky right? Any way Ivy won't tell who the freak is.

OMG why won't she tell us."

I cringed.

Then suddenly my thoughts went to last night. I had a dream.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

(Dream)

In my dream I saw a strange cat. A calico with a sweet face. She smelled like plants.

"Hello young one. I am Spottedleaf an ancestor of the clans.

Soon you will have to go to a forest far from here. There is a lake there.

Sanctuary Lake.

You must go there with the other hybrid. You have to save the clans."

Then the dream ended.

!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

(Present)

I found Jake soon after the girl stopped talking.

"Jake who do you think the freak is?" I asked. "I don't know. I had a dream last night.

Did you?" asked Jake. I nodded. Then as I walked away Ivy went over to me.

"Hello Nichole or should I say cat? Yes that's right.

I followed you last night. At the assembly today I'm going to tell everyone. I'll even tell them about Jake. Goodbye freak." she said. I gasped and was about to hit her when the bell rang.

Ivy must've seen the anger in my eyes because she ran away.

Then the assembly started.

The whole school was gathered in the gym. Students who were chosen to speak

had to say what they liked/ disliked about the school. Ivy was supposed to say something.

I sat next to Jake and quickly told him what happened.

Then the first speaker started to say something.

It was Ivy.

"Everyone I just want to say something. It's about the freak. I know who it is.

There are two actually. They are Nichole Anderson and Jake Rey.

They can turn into cats. I saw them with my own eyes. They both were caught on tape.

Here it is." she said.

Gasps aroused as people stared at us. Then Ivy showed the tape.

It showed me being chased by a cat (Jake) when the cat jumped on me and pinned

me down. Everyone saw me change into a cat and the cat (Jake) turn into Jake.

Everything else was a blur.

I remember people yelling and Jake grabbing my hand and us running.

We were leaving forever.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

We ran for a couple hours until we went to a small town.

The word about us couldn't have gotten all the way here. We asked someone who was selling maps (ironic right?) "Do you know where Sanctuary Lake is?" The man gave us a confused look.

Then he started to look at the maps.

"O-Oh Sanctuary Lake is about 20 miles from here. It would take about a few days

to get there on foot." he said. Then he left.

I sighed as we started to run again.

We stopped in a small woody area to catch some food (it's free) By Jakes calculations

we should get to Sanctuary Lake by tomorrow afternoon. I slept beside Jake that night.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????

We walked up a small hill when we saw a huge lake. It was Sanctuary Lake!

"We should turn into our cat forms because the people are cats." I said.

Jake nodded.

As we padded around the territories something in my head kept telling me to go

to this special part of the forest. As we neared it a voice ran through my mind.

Thunderclan.

We smelled a scent border so we sat and waited until a small group of cats came

up to us. "Who comes near the Thunderclan border?" asked a cat.

(These cats are way past Firestar's time.)

Two names flooded through my mind and before I could stop it I said them.

"My name is Sun and this is my mate Moon." I said. I gave Jake a confused look.

"Well you seem a little young to have a mate. You have to speak to our leader."

said the same cat. As the cats led us off some of the cats said their names. Some were called Flakepaw, Rockpelt, and Earthtail. Strange names. Fortunately it was becoming dark.

No cats were awake to see us.

We were forced to go into a small cave. There was a smoky gray tom asleep.

One cat lightly poked him in the side.

"What is it?" he asked. "Smokestar we found some loners at the border." said

Rockpelt. Smokestar turned his head to us. Jake spoke for me.

"Smokestar my name is Moon. This is my mate Sun. We want to join your clan."

"Aren't you a little young to have a mate? Anyway are you a kittypet?" he asked.

I sat down with a confused look.

"A kittypet is a cat who chose the soft life as a pet for Two-legs.

Two-legs are the huge creatures that walk on two feet." said Smokestar.

"Oh. No I'm not a kittypet and the Two-legs are actually called humans.

My mate and I have been traveling for awhile. We picked up a couple things about

humans." I said. Smokestar said "you can become an apprentice tomorrow.

Right now you can sleep here." Then he drifted into sleep as the patrol left.

Jake and I curled up in the leaders den.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

The next day Smokestar started the ceremony.

"All rise to the High Rock for a meeting. Last night two loners were found at

the border. They are to join the clan. They are mates but, are young enough to be

apprentices. Sun you are now known as Sunpaw. Your mentor is Rockpelt. Moon you are known as Moonpaw. Your mentor is Earthtail. Since I can't deny free you two shall train together."

Gasps started as I touched noses with Rockpelt.

I started to follow Rockpelt when Moonpaw/Jake padded over to me.

"Nichole this new life is harder than being a teenager." he said.

"You have no idea Jake." I said.

Then we began our apprenticeship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was the start of my new apprenticeship with Jake/Moonpaw.

(I'm going to call Moonpaw Jake but no one else knows.)

When we went outside the den Rockpelt and Earthtail were waiting for us.

"Come on. We have to show you the territories." said Rockpelt.

I sighed inwardly and followed them.

As we were walking my senses (they are better than a warrior) tingled

when I smelled a mouse. Before I could stop I caught the mouse and buried it.

"Wow. You caught that mouse before I smelled it. You must have had a

lot of practice while you were living alone." said Earthtail.

I nodded and we started to go to a border that reeked. I cringed and heard words.

Shadowclan.

"Yes that scent is Shadowclan. The (no offence to them) worst clan

in the forest." Rockpelt said.

"Oh really." said a cat.

Then a patrol of cats burst into view on Shadowclan's border.

One cat seemed to lead the patrol. It was a she-cat with orange eyes.

I could feel the anger roll off of her.

Her name is Ashstar (thank you Ashstar!) and she is the leader of Shadowclan.

"Since you think we're the worst clan I'll show you something." said Ashstar.

Then the fight began.

There were only 4 of us and 8 of them. This is bad. The Shadowclan cats stormed over the border and started to fight us. Most of them went after Jake and me because they thought we were weak.

They were wrong.

Dead wrong.

We fought with all our strength. We even changed some of our cat muscles

into human ones which made us stronger.

The cats didn't see the changes.

We bit and fought and a couple cats were thrown around.

I fought the biggest cat. She was Ashstar.

"A little runt like you couldn't hurt a mouse." she said. I growled and made myself

bigger by changing some parts of me into human.

I leapt and ran full speed into her legs. This unbalanced her and Ashstar fell.

I pinned her down and squeezed my teeth on her throat.

Ashstar gasped and said "retreat."

All the cats rushed out over the border.

I looked over at Jake and saw his leg covered with blood.

I ran over to him and checked it.

There wasn't a wound anywhere on his leg.

It was Shadowclan's blood.

I started to help Rockpelt up who was covered in his own blood when he said

"you fought wonderfully. I never saw a cat with that much strength.

Look at your paw." As soon as he said it I felt a tingling in my paw. I saw silver lines running around my paw and up my leg. They glimmered and were beautiful. Jake had the same lines but, they were black.

Soon the tingling sensation overwhelmed Jake and I and we both fainted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

When I woke up I was surrounded by a couple cats.

"Everyone get out! She's awake." said the medicine cat Poppyseed.

Grumbling the cats left.

I recognized Smokestar and Jake. Jake was still asleep.

"Oh Sunpaw your awake. Good. You and Moonpaw don't have any wounds

but you should see this." said Poppyseed.

Poppyseed led me to a small puddle and I gasped.

Silver lines circled around my legs. They were beautiful.

"We have no idea how you got them or Moonpaw. They just appeared."

said Smokestar. I shook my head and looked at Jake.

The black lines were on all four legs.

"Why don't you rest while I speak to Smokestar." said Poppyseed.

I nodded and they both left the den.

Suddenly Jake's eyes shot open.

In a whisper he said "I had a dream about these markings.

We get them every time we prove to be a warrior."

I shook my head and Smokestar came into the den. "Since you are un harmed

you can go to the gathering tonight." said Smokestar. I gave him a confused look and then Smokestar said "all 4 clans meet every full moon in peace to discuss the clan life. If you make Starclan angry they cover the moon in clouds and we have to leave."

"Starclan can't control the clouds. The weather can change for no reason at all."

I said. This time Smokestar gave me a confused look.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

(Gathering)

There were many cats in the gathering place. I gasped in amazement.

Most of them stared at Jake and I. The word must've come around about the fight.

(They are not Mary sues!!!)

I heard Ashstar yowl for the meeting to start.

I saw numerous wounds on her. Made by me.

"Tonight I'm going to lead the gathering. Prey is well and Shadowclan had a fight

with Thunderclan. One was badly wounded but, will live. You have strong

warriors Smokestar." she said.

"Oh that reminds me. We have two new apprentices. Sunpaw and Moonpaw.

They are the cats you fought with." he said.

Even more gazes burned my pelt.

"Let me see them." said Ashstar. Then she jumped off the rock and padded

over to us.

"These aren't the same cats. The cat that I fought with didn't have these

markings."

"Yeah Ashstar we are. These markings appeared after the fight. It seems like a sign from Starclan." I said. Ashstar growled at me and instantly clouds covered the moon. I smirked at her as we started to leave.

"I will kill you." said Ashstar as she left.

I gulped in mock terror.

What could she do?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day after the gathering Jake and I were sent hunting.

"Jake do you smell something?" I asked. He nodded.

I started to sniff and I smelled a scent that smelled like a humans.

I went over to where the scent was strongest and pounced.

Beneath my claws was a human.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

Surprisingly he was very strong but, Jake helped me to hold him down.

The boy spotted the markings on our legs. And then something strange happened.

The human changed.

He grew smaller and into a cat. He was a hybrid!

The cat was brown with white specks in his fur. His eyes were just like mine.

The same markings covered his front foot but, no more. They were white.

"Hello. My name is Bailey (Moonstar I'm using your name.)

I seem to be a hybrid like you. I've been one for 6 months.

What are your names?" asked the cat. "My name is Nichole and this is Jake.

I thought we were the only hybrids in the world." I said using our real names.

"Oh well I had a dream when I became a hybrid." he said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

(Bailey's dream)

"Bailey your fate isn't decided. You shall become a hybrid. You and the others

must save the clans. The one with the orange shall destroy all. You find the hybrids that shall help you to destroy the orange one. They are to be revealed soon. Goodbye Bailey and may you find the clans safely." Then the dream ended.

!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

(Present time)

"So I kept searching all these forests. I never thought of going here.

Then when I was wandering around I saw a newspaper about a man seeing hybrids

coming here. So I ran here as fast as I could. And here I am." said Bailey._II II anm_IO

"Wow. Who do you think the orange one is?" asked Jake. "I don't know."

I shook my head.

"Okay. The clans are here but, you have to stay in your cat form.

Um I'll tell Smokestar that you have been traveling with us but, you were

separated from us. I will say that you finally found our scent trail and here you are.

Also we'll call you… Rock. (I hope that's okay Moonstar)" I said.

"Rock. Okay let's go to this Smokestar. Can you get off of me?" he asked.

I got off of him and we went back to Smokestar.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

(Smokestar's den)

"Who is this Sunpaw?" asked Smokestar.

"This is Rock. He was traveling with us until he was separated. He finally

found our scent trail and here he is." I said.

"Well okay. Rock follow me and we'll have your apprentice ceremony." said Smokestar.

I padded after Rock when Smokestar yowled "all rise for a meeting." Grumbling the cats got up. I heard someone say "why so many loners?" "Everyone you know Sunpaw and Moonpaw were travelers.

Well they had another companion. His name is Rock and he was separated

from them.

Rock found them again and now he is to join the clan as an apprentice.

"Rock you are now known as Rockpaw. Your mentor is me." The meeting ended.

Then everyone went into their dens.

I went over to Bailey. "Okay Bailey. You can't reveal your human self.

Now let's go to sleep to see if we'll have another dream." I said.

Bailey nodded eagerly and we went to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

(My dream)

Orange glowed everywhere. No one was there. I started to run but,

nothing changed. Then the orange grew smaller and centered in one spot.

Then the orange light turned to me.

The orange light was a cat's eyes! I could faintly see an outline of a black cat.

Laughter filled the air.

"Hah! I didn't think I could get past Starclan's will to enter your dream.

But I did.

Meet me at Shadowclans border as soon as you wake up.

Don't bring anyone or tell anyone. If you do you die.

Goodbye Nichole." I gasped as I heard the cat say my name. Then I recognized the voice.

It was Ashstar!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

(Present)

As soon as I opened my eyes I bolted out of camp.

I ran to the border to see Ashstar waiting for me.

"Hello Nichole. I know all about you being a hybrid. Do you know why?

Because I'm a hybrid. I'm also the one in your little prophecy. I will destroy you all.

Watch this." she said. Then Ashstar started to change. Into a human.

The human was Ivy Johnson!

"Yes I'm a hybrid. I don't have that mark of yours though.

When I saw you running away from the assembly I ran here.

I have a special power also.

I can control minds.

When I came here I convinced everyone that I was the Shadowclan leader.

I was the one who killed Shadowclans old leader.

Now I will rule the clans and soon others as well.

I knew you were a hybrid from the start because of that stupid mark.

If you tell anyone about this I will kill you.

I can't control your mind but, I still have the strength of a hybrid.

Now go before I hurt you." Ivy slapped me with her hand and I was sent tumbling.

I ran back to camp feeling blood running down my cheek. I also felt tingling on

my tail. I looked over my shoulder and saw silver marks on them.

When I entered the camp Jake helped me to the apprentices den.

Before I fainted I told him everything.

I was going to be killed.

And so will everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple days later I felt horrible.

I didn't sleep at all. I always thought that Ashstar/ Ivy would get me.

I can barely move from exhaustion.

I was given poppy seeds but, they didn't work.

So today Jake took me out hunting to get my mind off Ashstar.

"Exercise. Climb that tree as high as you can go." said Jake.

I sighed and weakly climbed the tree.

I looked over the lake to see about a dozen news van heading for the forest.

All the exhaustion flooded out of me (at least one good thing happened.)

I rushed down the tree to Jake.

"Jake news vans are coming to the forest." I said in a rush.

"Why are they here? Wait! Didn't Ivy say humans knew about us coming here?"

he asked.

I nodded and realized that they could tear down the forest! "Get Bailey. Now!

Meet me here." I said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

"Okay Bailey any ideas?" I asked. "I say we tell them that we are living here."

he said. "But what if they threaten to tear down the forest?" asked Jake.

"Then we threaten them back. We have a lot of strength and combined together

we can be invincible. Let's stay as cats and if they aren't convinced we become

humans and use our strength." I said. Bailey and Jake nodded.

"Let's move out!" I said. Then with lightning speed we raced to the vans.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

(News van campsite)

I peered at the humans chatting about us.

"Why don't we tear the forest down to look for them (I'm right)"

said one man. The rest nodded.

I sighed and signaled Bailey and Jake to file out. Performing my cutest cat

face I padded to the man who spoke. "Hey look at this kitty.

She's so cute." he said. I rubbed his leg and when he reached down to pet me

I grabbed his hand with my teeth and flipped him.

I pinned him down easily. "Hey!" the man said struggling.

Then in a human voice I spoke "Hello humans. It is I Nichole.

The freak. The hybrid. I bring my two hybrid friends Bailey and Jake.

Also Ivy Johnson is a hybrid if you wanted to know.

Any way we are living here now.

If you dare cut down this forest we will kill you." I said.

"Oh yeah. Like a couple of cats could take down the whole world." someone said.

I pointed at Jake and he turned into a human.

He easily pulled a tree out of the ground.

"Can a human man do that?" he asked. Someone said "we can kill you with guns."

I sighed and said "we are faster than a bullet."

"Oh yeah?!" he yelled.

Then he pulled a gun out of his pocket (when did he get that?) and fired

5 times at me.

Once again I sighed and easily dodged the bullets.

"Once again if you threaten us or the forest we will kill you.

Goodbye. P.S If you follow us we will break your legs. Chou."

I said and all three of us ran away. Jake changed while we ran.

When we reached camp I climbed a tree to see if they followed us.

They didn't.

I padded into camp when Poppyseed ran over to me.

"Hurry! Go into my den. I have to try something." she said.

Confused I followed her into the den.

She started to feel my stomach and gave a happy sigh.

"Sunpaw you're pregnant."

Pregnant!!!!!!!!!!

I fainted as soon as she said it. At least I'll be able to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

When I woke up Jake was looking at me.

"Did you hear about it Jake?" I asked.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." I said. I stared at Jakes face. It was full of astonishment.

"Will they be hybrids or humans or even cats? Will they be freaks?

When will they be born?" he babbled.

"This isn't 20 questions. Let me see I don't know to all of the above."

I said. I sighed as he continued to stare.

Then screams filled the air. "Attack!!" yelled a cat.

We ran outside the den to see cats filling in the camp.

They were Shadowclan.

I stared at some of their eyes and they were strangely cloudy.

Ashstar must have used her powers on them.

I saw a gleam of orange and I saw Ashstar staring at me.

Then I leapt into battle.

I fought every Shadowclan cat that went in my way.

I battled my way to Ashstar and I saw that she was doing the same.

Then we met.

I felt the evil flooding around her as she attacked me.

We were equals.

Every time she attacked I blocked it. Every time I attacked she blocked it.

We were just wearing each other out. Suddenly Jake saw Ashstar fighting me.

"Get away Ivy!" he yelled.

As soon as he said it I realized that he blew it.

"You told them eh? Well you shall die." she said.

Then she raised her voice and yelled "Shadowclan attack Sunpaw!"

All the Shadowclan cats stopped what they were doing and rushed over to me.

I fought and fought but, there were too many.

I remember Jake helping me and Bailey trying to hold

Ashstar back.

But it didn't help.

Pain sliced through me and things started to turn black.

The last thing that I saw was Ashstar staring at me with a smug look.

Then I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up slowly and painfully.

I opened my eyes to see Ashstar dragging me away. I turned my head to look for

Jake and Bailey but, we were already in the forest.

Finally Ashstar stopped in a clearing just out of Thunderclan territory.

"So you're awake Nichole? Well I'll be sure to kill you. Unless you want a trade."

said Ashstar. I growled while she continued "I will trade you your life for Jake."

I yowled and tried to leap on her but, I was too exhausted.

Then I said "never. I'm already bearing his kits. He will never go near you." I said.

"More of a reason to kill you." Then Ashstar raised her claws and slashed my

throat. I felt a huge pain and then everything was black.

I was dead.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Dream)

I opened my eyes and gasped.

I was alive!

Then I realized that it was a dream (look at the words above.)

I looked around and I saw a small cat pad up to me. He had amazing blue eyes.

"Hello young Sunpaw or if you want to be called Nichole. My name is Jayfeather.

You are dead but, I can save your life. You have two lives you're human and your cat.

You can choose which life you lose. If you want to lose your human life

you can never become a human again.

If you lose your cat life you can't be a cat again.

You would still have the strength as before.

Even when you lose either of your lives you will have a consequence.

You can either become blind or mute.

If you become blind your other senses will be enhanced. But you still

can't see. If you become mute you can speak in a cat's voice or a humans

voice but, not both. What do you lose?" Without thinking I said

"I will lose my human life. I will also become mute. I can only speak human

since I can't speak in cat."

Jayfeather nodded and suddenly I was lifted into the air.

Something inside of me died.

I tried to speak in cat but, I couldn't.

Then my eyes snapped open.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

(Medicine cat's den)

I woke up in the medicine cat's den.

I heard Poppyseed talking to Smokestar.

"You must prepare the burial soon. No way could a cat survive that.

Jake will be devastated.

Let's pick her up."

When Poppyseed started to lean over to me to pick me up I opened my eyes.

"You're alive!" she yelled.

I nodded an opened my mouth to show her I couldn't speak.

"You can't speak. Well let me tell you something. We found you dying in the forest.

Jake lifted you up and brought you here.

You stopped breathing.

Now you're alive but, at what cost? You can't speak at all." she said.

Then Smokestar got Jake and we were left alone.

"Who would do this?" he asked.

I sighed. Even I knew that.

In a human voice I spoke "Jake I can speak in a human voice.

Let me tell you what happened."

Then I told him the story.

"We must kill Ivy. She doesn't know you're alive.

I have a plan. I give myself in and when I meet with her you attack.

Bailey will get her to come. Together we can defeat her." he said.

I nodded.

Suddenly the tingling feeling began. I looked down and I saw marks on my chest.

On my chest there was a circle of marks. Inside it was a crescent moon.

The Mark of a hybrid.

But I'm not a hybrid. Only one part of me is a hybrid. My voice.

Then a voice ran inside my head "look inside you're self and you shall find

not just a cat but, a human. You are Nichole and Sunpaw not Sunpaw alone.

Embrace you're human self. Embrace it." Then the voice disappeared.

Time to begin the plan.

!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Shadowclan camp)

"Everyone I need to bring an important message to Ashstar." said Bailey.

"Get out of the way. Rockpaw what is the message?" asked Ashstar.

"Moonpaw wants to meet you in the clearing by the border at Sunhigh.

Follow his scent and you will find it.

He wants to surrender to you."

"Sure I'll go. Now scram before my warriors kill you." said Ashstar.

!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Clearing at Sunhigh)

"Okay Nichole its Sunhigh and Ashstar should be here soon.

You stay in the bushes until I say attack.

Bailey will be the backup plan."

said Jake.

I nodded and I heard Ashstar. I stuck my head into the bush and

looked out from a hole.

I saw Ashstar walk into the clearing in human form.

"Jake come out in human form." said Ivy.

Jake came out with a happy grin on his face.

Good thing he is a good actor.

"Hello Ivy. I want to surrender to you.

I know what I've been missing ever since that stupid Nichole died.

Will you stay with me forever?" he said.

"Yes Jake! It's all I've ever wanted." she said.

"Let me say one thing. Attack!!!" Jake yelled.

I leapt out of the bushes and landed on Ivy.

Her skin easily broke from my claws.

I forced her to become a cat and we rolled around.

I was then pinned down by Ashstar.

"How are you alive?" she asked before Jake pulled her off of me.

Finally we pinned her down.

"I give! I surrender!" she yelled.

Something inside me pulled.

Then I said "we shall let you go. You can never return to the forest ever again.

If you do you die. I will blind you from one eye."

I clawed her eye and then with Jakes help we carried her away from the forest.

Before she was hauled away she yelled "I will return!" Then she disappeared.

I shivered in fear.

Only if I knew.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I knew everything wasn't over with Ivy.

She can control minds so she is probably recruiting an army.

Good thing she can't become a human because of what I said to those reporters.

Thing again things weren't going well with the humans.

!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Forest)

I was out hunting in the forest with Jake when a cat came running.

The cat was scared to death and was bleeding.

She was a loner.

I padded up to her and Jake spoke for me "hi little one.

Who are you?" The cat looked up anxiously and said "I don't remember."

I sighed and then I spoke to Jake "let's take her to Smokestar."

"Who's Smokestar?" asked the cat. I gasped and said "how can you understand

me? You're a cat and I spoke in a human voice. You're a hybrid." I said.

"I'm a hybrid? Wow!" she said excited. "Okay. We'll make up a story.

Okay little one how about we call you Leaf because of your

brilliant green eyes?" Leaf nodded.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

(Camp)

"Smokestar! We found one of our traveling companions.

She was with Rockpaw when we were separated. Then a huge storm hit and she

couldn't find Rockpaw. She kept traveling for awhile until she found the forest.

Her name is Leaf." said Jake.

"Okay then. Leaf follow me." Smokestar said.

Then they had a quick ceremony and Leaf became Leafpaw.

Her mentor is Poppyseed.

!!!!!!!!!!????????

(Dream)

I had a dream last night.

I was in a dark forest unlike the others I was in before.

A flash of light came and a cat appeared before me.

"Dark times come Nichole. Watch for the humans and Leaf may betray you all

if she chooses so. Let us give you another mark and you shall

be gifted the voice of a cat for one day. You will need it tomorrow."

Then I woke up.

I felt the familiar tingling feeling on my spine.

I looked behind myself and I saw a straight line of marks that ended

at my forehead. I looked at Jake. He had the same marks.

On his forehead the marks ended in the mark of the hybrid.

I knew mine would be the same.

I shook Jake awake and he noticed the marks. "Jake I can only speak

in cat for today. Humans are coming and watch Leaf closely."

I said in a rush.

He nodded in amazement.

Then Leaf burst into the den. "Wow those marks are cool.

Anyway there are humans at the lake. Bailey sent me to fetch you two.

Hurry because they have cameras and some have those long metal

sticks." she said.

"Guns. Okay then when we reach the lake Jake and I

will approach the humans and you two will be behind us. Remember you have

two lives. Chose which one you lose wisely." I said.

(Lake)

As we started to come near the humans Leaf started to act strange.

She kept trying to speak and to blow our cover.

Before we could stop it Leaf burst from the bushes we were hiding in and

yelled "Brian I'm over here." She must have regained some memory

because she recognized someone.

Almost too late I saw the cages in their hands as they rushed towards

Leaf.

"No!" I yelled in a human voice and ran out of the bushes.

I knocked Leaf over and she rolled over into some puddles.

I was about to run away when I heard a click and the walls of a cage

surrounded me. Then the click came again and I was locked in

the cage. I used all my strength but, the cage wouldn't open.

Trying to undo the lock I saw Jake pounce at the human.

Then I heard the deadly shot of a gun and Jake lay limp on the ground.

I yowled in fear as I attacked the cage. Bailey ran as fast as he could

and he picked up Jake's body. The he ran back into the forest.

I yowled into the sky "Starclan save me!" Then it started to rain.

That didn't help.

The humans picked up the cage and put it in the van.

I kept pounding on the walls of the cage but, I soon lied down

in exhaustion.

"You can't escape little cat. These are so strong nothing can break them."

Then I fainted while managing to claw the man's arm.

(Lab)

"I can't understand it Bob. She shows no sign of being

human at all. Maybe we got the wrong cat." said someone.

I opened my eyes and I saw wires all around me. Thankfully I wasn't in a cage.

Bad thing was I was in a huge metal container.

"Bob she's awake." said the man.

I got up and started to snap the wires.

"Easy there Nichole. You can't get out.

So stay there." said the man.

"Is your name Brian?" I asked.

He nodded and I said "you know that cat that yowled at you?

Well she knows you. Did anyone that you know

become missing?" I asked. "Yeah. Her name was Leah.

She had the most brilliant green eyes. She was my sister and a few

days ago she was missing." "Uh Brian. That cat that yowled at you

is Leah. She somehow became a hybrid and she lost her memory.

We call her Leaf. If you let me out of here I'll let you see her." I said.

Brian nodded eagerly and started to undo the wires.

His friend Bob tried to stop him but, he punched him.

I laughed as Bob started to cry. Finally I was free and Brian

led me outside.

(Forest)

When we went back to the forest Bailey was waiting.

"Nichole you're back. Who is he?" he asked.

"I'll explain later." I said. Just then Leaf came rushing towards me.

"Now what?" I asked.

Why do these things happen to me?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Replay- Why do these things happen to me?

(Present)

"What is it Leaf?" I asked.

"Um Smokestar wants to see you in his den." she said.

"Okay. Do you know anyone named Brian, Leah?" I asked. Before I could see

her shocked expression (sadly) I went to Smokestar's den.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Smokestar's den)

As soon as I entered his den I knew something was wrong.

Smokestar's eyes glowed with a brilliant light and it looked like stars were on his

pelt.

"Hello Nichole. Do not be alarmed. I am a Starclan warrior who has

possessed Smokestar's body to give you an important message.

Wolves are coming to the forest. They will create severe damage to all who live here.

We are giving you the power to shape shift into a wolf.

You have to convince them to leave.

You can't tell them about your powers but, you still have the strength you still

have now.

You will be considered a pup to them and you shall be called Star.

Your senses will tell you where the wolves are. Like when you have to change

into a cat you have to focus your mind on a wolf to turn into one.

If you are wondering how Jake is he is fine. The bullet didn't kill him.

It just shot him in the shoulder.

You might be gone in a moons time or more.

Smokestar will believe that you have been sent on a mission by Starclan.

You can't take Jake or the others with you. Your kits will be

with held until you return. Goodbye Nichole and good luck."

With that the light disappeared from his eyes. Then the real Smokestar said

"I hope you shall be well on your mission. You will leave

tomorrow and make sure to have enough food and sleep.

Also you can visit Jake. He has missed you."

I nodded.

I went into Poppyseed's den and I saw Jake sleeping.

I padded up to him and prodded him awake.

"Ow. Oh hello Nichole. Don't worry. Poppyseed is asleep.

I had the strangest dream. You have been sent on a mission to deal

with some wolves. Also the kits won't be born until you come back

(I need help with the names and how many kits reviewers!)

Is that true?" he asked. I nodded. "Goodbye then." he said.

"Bye." I said. Then I licked his ear and left.

!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

(Next day outside the forest)

I sighed as I concentrated on a wolf.

I felt the change begin.

I became slightly taller and I looked at my reflection in a puddle.

I was a gray wolf with the same markings on myself.

My stomach was slightly larger than usual (kits)

Then I felt something like tugging at the back of my mind to go west.

I followed it.

After a little while I smelled a scent like a dog's.

It was the smell of a wolf.

Soon I came upon a large clearing. Inside it was a lot of wolves.

This is going to be hard.

Then I heard something like a yelp behind me.

"Hey! How did you get past the guards little pup?" asked a small wolf.

"Oh you mean the sleeping wolves that I just past? Sorry." I said.

"Don't push your luck pup.

Who are you?" asked a bigger wolf. Actually he was the biggest wolf.

"If you want to find out ask nicely. But I'll tell you anyway.

My name is Star. I heard about this place and decided to join.

What's it to ya?" I asked.

A voice whispered in my mind that said act like a weak pup. Then surprise

them. "Oh well I'm the alpha of this here pack. My name is Alpha and my name

before being an alpha was Stripe. Aren't you a little young to join

a grown up pack?" he said.

"Sorry but, I wanted to see if I could defeat you. Come on then.

Attack a little pup like me. Or are you a pup yourself?" I challenged.

I saw Alpha suck in a deep breath and then he said

"I will not fight you but, I'm sure Streak will."

When he said that the small wolf walked up to me. Then the fight began.

We were not allowed to bite though.

As soon as Streak raced up to me I knocked him down.

He kept trying to do that until I got bored.

When he rushed at me I picked him up lightly and flung him against a tree.

Streak fainted as the wolves stared in amazement at me.

"I'm a good fighter. That's all." I said.

"Yes you are. You can join our pack if you can hunt. You have to catch

three pieces of prey. You don't get to eat them. It seems like you've had a lot of prey."

said Alpha. I nodded and went into the forest.

My senses were slightly worse than when I was a cat. So I turned my

hearing/sight into a cat's.

Soon I caught three pieces of prey. Deciding I wanted extra credit I caught

five more.

I went back to the clearing. Everyone expected that I would get back

a little later so I caught them by surprise. "Here's your prey.

Also if you wanted to know I'm pregnant." I said to Alpha.

He snorted.

"Okay Star. You can join our pack. Your trainer (aka means mentor) is

me. You can go into the trainee den to your right. Learn their names.

Tomorrow we train." Alpha said. Once again I nodded and went into the huge den.

All the trainees (aka means apprentice) were much older than what I looked like.

There were five of them including Streak.

One started to introduce himself "hi. I'm Rock.

You know Streak and the brown wolf is Sky. Her sister the white one is Cloud.

The last one is Midnight." said the brown and black wolf.

"You know that you beat me by luck.

Did anyone tell you that you're fat?" asked Streak.

I growled and said "Yeah right. I knocked you out. Also I'm pregnant."

I said.

"Hey Rock. Is this a traveling pack?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. We're going to this forest next that is like a day away." he said.

"You don't want to go there. I was just there and it was horrible.

The place was filled with this disease that kills you immediately.

There are also those beings with the long two legs.

They can kill you too." I said.

Sky and Cloud gasped. Rock gaped at me as I went to sleep.

(I need Sunpaw's and Moonpaw's warrior names. Also the kits names)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up feeling pain in my ear.

"Get up Star. Time for your special treatment with the alpha."

said Streak. I growled and then I pinned him down. Easily.

"That's not special treatment and if you touch me again I'll kill you. No one will care."

I said.

This time he growled at me. I got up and left

tilting my head up and I nipped Streak's ears.

When I was outside the den I saw Alpha motioning me over.

"Time for some training but, I don't think you need any. I was told that you know about

the forest that we're going to live in. What is that information?" he asked.

"Oh well I was traveling in the forest before I learned about you.

There is a terrible sickness in the forest. The first symptom is coughing.

After that you die.

There are also these beings that walk on two legs. Do you know them?"

Alpha nodded. "Good because they have the metal sticks that are called guns.

They hate wolves because they think that we will eat them

so the guns shoot this little metal thing that kills you automatically.

I survived the sickness though. Every animal can catch it. So there is no prey there.

What am I going to learn today?"

"Oh well thank you for that information. Today you will learn the

correct crouch that we use to hunt. Then you can practice fight with any one that's a

trainee." Alpha said.

"I'll do Streak." I said. Alpha nodded and we left.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Outside the clearing)

"Show me how you hunt." said Alpha. I nodded and I did a hunting crouch like

I did as a cat.

"Wow. I never thought about hunting like that. Where did you learn it?" he asked.

"When I was traveling. I saw a wolf doing it and I copied. It helped a lot."

I said.

After I caught 9 pieces of prey (with the help of my cat senses) I was told to fight

Streak.

"Since Streak didn't do so well on offense yesterday (laugh) Star will do offense.

Let's see if Streak will be better (laugh)" said Streaks trainer Spot (laugh)

I started to think about some moves I did as a cat.

Then I leapt over Streak's head so Streak thought I was going to land behind him.

But I didn't.

I stopped right in front of him and (Easily) pinned him down.

"Nice job. You have a lot of strength. Try to pin me down." said

Spot (laugh).

I pinned him down too.

Next I pinned Alpha down too. I kept getting comments about my strength.

Then to try to make it harder Alpha and

Spot (laugh) rushed at me.

I pinned them down.

Then we kept trying to see how many of them I could pin down

when it came to 8.

At 8 I was too exhausted to move.

"Okay everyone. Time to go back to the clearing.

Star can you get up?" asked Alpha.

I tried and failed.

"Fine. Spot (laugh) support Star from the left side. I'll do her right."

he said.

Then we finally reached camp.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

(A moon later)

It was a moon later. People were wondering why we didn't move into the forest.

So Alpha started a meeting.

"Wolves of our fine pack. Many of you have been wondering why we don't move

to the forest.

Star has a reason. Star state that reason please."

I nodded and said "there is a terrible disease in the forest.

It has no name but, it can kill you instantly.

There is one symptom that tells you that you have it.

You have intense coughing and it makes you cough up blood.

Also there are creatures that live in the forest.

They are very tall and have two long legs.

They have these metal sticks that shoots this metal ball that

is so fast that it kills you. Those are called guns.

The creatures which are called humans think that wolves will kill them

so they don't hesitate to shoot the guns."

"I have something to say. I don't believe you."

said Streak. "Yeah. Why didn't you die of the sickness and why weren't

you shot by the guns?" asked Spot (laugh)

"I stayed there for a very short time and I stayed at the edges of the

territory.

Does that answer your question?" I said.

"I still don't believe you and I'm going to the forest." said Streak.

"No Streak. You're forbidden to go to the forest. The meeting has ended."

said Alpha. Grumbling Streak went to bed. I sighed and followed the rest

of the trainees.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

(Next day)

When I woke up someone was screaming.

"Streak! He's gone!" yelled Spot (laugh)

"Where would he go? We can't follow him because the rain washed his scent away."

said Alpha.

Instantly I knew where Streak went.

The forest.

He might kill a cat. Or they might kill him.

Before anyone could say a word I ran towards the forest.

When I reached it I saw foot prints too big to be a cat's

but it was the right size of a wolf.

I followed the foot prints until I saw a flash of gray (Streak)

Then I smelled blood behind me.

I turned around and I saw a dead body.

Bailey's.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Recount- In front of me was a dead body. Bailey's.

Present

"Bailey!" I yelled as I rushed towards Bailey.

"So this cat creature is a friend of your eh? He was quite easy to kill.

I just struck when his back was turned.

Now I will do what I did to that Bailey." said Streak.

His voice echoed around the clearing that I was in.

I didn't know where he was or when he would strike.

Then Streak pounced on me from a tree.

I didn't suspect that he would climb a tree (dogs can't climb trees so wolves can't)

so he pinned me down. Before I could pull him off of me

Streak was lifted off of me.

I looked behind me and I saw that Streak was dead by the hands of a human.

Then the human turned towards me.

I saw the markings on him and then I knew.

It was Bailey! He chose to live as a human. "Nichole I am now a human (duh)

What can I do now?" he asked.

"I know. You can spy on the humans to see if they plan to attack us."

I said.

He nodded and I turned into a cat.

"I'll be going back to Jake. The wolves probably thought Streak and

I died from a disease or from humans.

Goodbye Bailey." I said.

!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

(Camp)

As soon as I entered the camp Jake ran over to me.

"How are you? What happened?" he questioned.

"Good and the wolves won't come here." I said.

He sighed and Poppyseed came over to me.

"Sunpaw you must go to the nursery. It looks like your kits might

come any minute. I wonder why they weren't born on your mission."

she said.

I sighed and went over to the huge nursery. There was one other cat

living in there. Her name is Blackstripe and she had 4 kits.

"Hello. You must be the new apprentice Sunpaw. It looks like your kits might

be born soon." she said.

As soon as I sat down I felt a sharp pain.

I gasped and then the gasp turned into a wail.

Quickly Poppyseed entered the den with some herbs.

I vaguely remember her saying words as the pain took over.

!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

When I opened my eyes I saw 3 kits in front of me.

They were beautiful.

Jake was beside me looking at them.

"Hello Sunpaw these are our kits. One female and two males.

Poppyseed can you leave so Sunpaw and I can discuss their names." said

Jake.

Poppyseed nodded and left.

Okay Nichole you think of cat names and I'll think of human names." said

Jake. I looked at the female. She was the smallest.

She had pure white fur and dark eyes.

Black marks circled one of her feet.

She was a hybrid.

She barely made a sound and the sounds she did make were very quiet

like a whisper. "Whisperkit." I said.

I looked at the males.

They were twins and looked exactly alike but, one of them had darker fur.

They were the colors of flames and I looked at the lighter one.

He had blue/silver marks on his front leg. It was the same with the other one.

"Flamekit. And the other one is Blazekit." I said.

Jake nodded and said "Whisperkit is Ellie, Flamekit is Zack, and Blazekit is

John."

I sighed happily and I fed the kits some milk.

Then just when things seemed perfect someone ruined the moment.

"Fire!!!" yelled someone.

Others were screaming as I went outside the den.

The whole side of camp was bursting into flames.

I quickly ran inside the nursery and grabbed Whisperkit.

Jake was holding the others.

We raced out of camp and safely into the forest.

Everybody was okay except one.

"Loudpaw! Where are you!?" yelled someone.

Loudpaw was missing.

Before I could stop him Jake ran inside the burning camp.

"Jake!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

The rest of the cats were staring at me when I realized the mistake.

"I mean Moonpaw!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

The cats once again ignored me and stared hopefully at the entrance of the camp.

Minutes flew by until an hour passed.

Jake and Loudpaw didn't come out.

Right when I was about to turn away I heard someone coughing.

In the entrance of camp was Jake and Loudpaw safe.

Except Jake tail was on fire.

He came over to me and I beat the fire out of his tail.

Between coughing he said "Sorry. I couldn't find Loudpaw and the fire was

huge."

I hurried him over to the lake when I noticed something strange.

In the direction of Riverclan I saw a lot of water.

Much more than usual.

At Windclan I saw dust rising in a huge wind storm.

I noticed shaking at Shadowclan.

Then I realized something.

Fire at Thunderclan, flood at Riverclan, tornado at Windclan, and

a earth quake in Shadowclan.

Too many natural disasters in one day.

What was going on here?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Replay- What was going on here?

Present

Why wasn't anything normal in this forest?

"Okay Jake you save Riverclan from the flood. Leah save Windclan from the

tornado. I'll save Shadowclan from the earthquake. Spilt up and

meet here when you're done. Let's go!" I commanded.

Jake and Leah (who appeared seconds after we went to the lake)

nodded.

I ran towards Shadowclan territory and I heard yowls of terror.

I ran inside the camp to see cats were falling down from the rumbling earth.

There was a huge crack in the earth.

Sometimes I suspected that a cat could fall into the crack and die.

That must have happened.

I ran over to the huge crack and desperately clinging to the ground I tried to think of

a plan.

Then a voice whispered through my mind. "The crack isn't deep. When you fall in

there you won't die.

You might break a bone or two but, you won't die.

Cling to the wall of the crack to get down." Then the voice ended.

Weird.

So I climbed down the crack and slowly reached the bottom.

There were about 5 cats in there and they were deep in pain. But it didn't help their

attitudes.

"What is a stinking Thunderclan cat doing here? We don't need your freaking help.

Go away." said someone.

I sighed and said "well just go along with it. I'm the only one who can save you."

(In a human voice so they didn't understand me) I grabbed the cat that had spoken (roughly) and pulled him out of the crack.

Pretty soon I had all of the cats above ground.

But then I saw others fall into the crack.

How was I supposed to stop the earth quake?

Then the same voice echoed in my mind.

"Use your strength to close the crack."

But what about the cats who were still in there?

"They were all meant to die. They were plotting to kill the leader." said the voice.

I shrugged and grabbed the edge of the crack on the opposite side.

I started to pull with all my strength and I felt the crack move.

That little move had exhausted me so much I can barely move.

I need help.

I yowled "Moonpaw and Leafpaw!!!!!!!!"

I waited. And waited. And waited.

There were no signs of them coming. Close to fainting I felt a pelt brush mine.

"Hello Nichole. Didn't think we wouldn't help you?"

said Jake.

I nodded and let them take over. Soon the crack was closed and the rumbling ceased.

Finally I mustered up enough strength to say "did anyone die?"

Weakly Jake said "no and you?" "A few broken bones but, all is well.

What caused all of these?" I asked.

Jake shrugged and I sighed.

Then the voice came again and said "a cat has caused this.

A cat with powers that only a hybrid can defeat. You must go to the horse stables and

find this cat before he kills you and the clans. I shall give you strength."

As I felt the strength flood through me I asked "who are you?"

"I am part of your Starclan. We are cats that lived before the

oldest Starclan cat. We call ourselves the Old Ones.

We don't help the living unless they need it. Now go to the horse stables."

!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

(Horse stables across the territory)

We reached the stables in record timing.

"We're here so where is the cat?" I asked.

As if the cat sensed our presence the sky was filled with mist.

I could barely see in front of me but, I knew where Jake and Leah were.

The marks on ourselves glowed very brightly.

I smelled a scent that was very strange.

It was filled with the scent of water, earth, wind, and fire.

Almost as if it was made out of those things. Or it controlled them.

It was the cat!

"Show yourself cat!" I yelled into the mist.

"Yeah right. Like 3 little clan cats can defeat me. The ruler of the elements."

said the cat.

"We are the hybrids. The only ones who can defeat you." I said.

The cat spoke again with something strange in his voice.

Fear.

"My name is Spirit. I'm not afraid of you."

Then the mist cleared and I saw the cat. He was very funny looking. Like a clown.

His feet were silver/blue. Like water. His tail was a bright orange.

Like fire. His head was gray/brown. The color of dust in the wind.

The rest of his body was brown. Like the earth.

He pointed his tail at me and said "fire I need you."

Suddenly I felt an intense heat and I felt a burning sensation on my tail.

I growled but, the pain was too much. I dropped to the ground and _I_ almost fainted.

How do we defeat all of the elements?

Then I thought of a plan. The noises of Jake almost drowning and Leah almost

being blown away helped.

We have to use the elements against him!

But how?

I could make him be convinced that he could use the elements to save us.

"Hey Spirit. Can you get the fire off of my tail? I need to talk to you.

Why do you use the elements this way?" I asked.

"Because I hate the clans." he said.

"Or are you afraid of them? You can join the clans if you want. Possibly Thunderclan.

You can help us when we have problems."

"They will never help a freak like me." he said quietly.

"Yes they will. They don't judge you by the outside. They judge by what's inside."

"I tried to join Shadowclan but, they said they don't help freaks." said Spirit.

"That's just Shadowclan. They hate everybody. Thunderclan doesn't.

I once heard a story about a cat named Brightheart.

Her face was ugly from being attacked by dogs. She was called Lostface.

But one kind leader changed her name to Brightheart. She was still the same on

the inside even if she had changed on the outside.

She even became a great mentor and had a mate and kits.

Her mate loved her even if she was ugly. The inside is all that matters."

"Y- You're right. I'll join Thunderclan. I'll even tend to your wounds." he said.

When he touched his tail to my shoulder I flinched away because his tail burned.

"Sorry." Spirit said.

Then we all burst into laughter and went back to camp.

!!!!!!!!!??????????

Spirit was now Spiritpaw and nobody commented about how he looked.

My kits were asleep and I stared at the burned part of the camp.

We were going to have a lot of work to do.

(Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Dream)

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I yelled into the starry forest of my dream.

A flash of light came and I heard laughter.

"Ah young Nichole it is great to see you.

You wanted things to be normal in your life and I'll allow it.

Tomorrow you shall have a normal day but, the leader won't. Goodbye Nichole."

said a voice.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

(Smokestar's dream)

"Where am I?" asked Smokestar.

"Do not worry dear Smokestar you are in a dream. I am here to tell you a prophecy.

_The sun shall rule unless you stop it."_

(Real meaning of the prophecy is that Sunpaw will rule the clan)

Then Smokestar woke up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

(I just woke up)

Finally today is going to be normal. Except for Smokestar. What does that mean?

When I went outside the nursery carrying Ellie (Whisperkit) to get some air

I saw Smokestar glaring at me.

I shook it off and went to get some food.

My kits were different than the other 3 kits. Their eyes were already open

and they can sense their surroundings already.

Still Smokestar was staring at me so I padded up to him.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him.

"No there isn't. If you excuse me I need to speak to the clan." he said.

Then he rudely pushed me out of the way.

"Cats of Thunderclan I have an announcement to make.

Sunpaw had her kits yesterday and their names are Whisperkit, Flamekit,

and Blazekit. Also I will make 3 warriors today.

It was going to be 4 but, Rockpaw has disappeared.

"Moonpaw your warrior name is Moonshadow. Leafpaw your name is now

Leaftail. And finally Sunpaw (he growled) your warrior name is Sunheart.

For your first act of being a warrior Sunheart you shall clean the elders den.

Then you will fix the burned part of the camp. By yourself."

I gasped at what he said and then I growled. I saw Spirit flicking his

tail at Smokestar and I saw a little flame on his tail. I laughed as he danced around.

The rest of the clan didn't notice and they cheered our names.

At least I wasn't named Sunnose or even Sundung.

Why is Smokestar angry at me?

Then the prophecy rang through my ears.

The sun shall rule unless you stop it. I'm going to rule the clan? Sweet.

So that must be why Smokestar is mad at me.

He must think that the prophecy will come true instantly.

Like I'm going to kill him and then I'll rule the clan. The prophecy must sounds like

I'm evil. I am not evil! "Sunheart fix the den. Now!" yelled Smokestar.

As I headed up to the elders den Spirit came up to me and said

"How about I make Smokestar's belly burn a little today?"

"Okay but only today?"

I said and then I cleaned the elders den.

Then I cleaned the camp.

Every time I looked at Smokestar his face was knotted with pain

and he kept glaring me.

Finally he came over to me and he said

"I know you put something in my food.

Now I bet I'll die. So for one punishment I'm going to change your name to

Dungface and put you in the elders den forever."

Making sure nobody was watching I bowled Smokestar over and forced him behind

the leaders den.

Then I yowled (after covering Smokestar's mouth) "Spiritpaw come to the back of the

leaders den."

When he arrived I said "Can you make him forget things?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Do it and make sure you make him forget all about today and last night." I said.

Not caring about what element Spirit used I waited until it was over.

"Oh hello Sunpaw. Why are you on me?" he asked. "I was showing you a move.

Also my name is Sunheart. Remember you gave us our warrior names today."

A confused look came across Smokestar's face as I padded away.

I went hunting and came back with loads of prey.

As I sat down in the nursery I heard someone say

"_how was your day mommy_?" The voice was like a whisper and wait. Did it say

mommy?

I looked down and I saw Ellie staring at me. "Did you just talk?"

Then without moving her lips she said "_yes_." How can you talk without really talking?"

I asked.

"_I don't know. I just know that your real name is Nichole and daddy's is Jake. Also_

_mine is Ellie_." she said in my mind.

She was talking using her mind into my own.

"_I love you mommy_." she said and then she started to rub her head against me.

I purred and started to lick her when I heard other voices.

They were louder and bolder.

"_Why does Ellie get the special treatment? I love you too mommy."_

said one voice.

I looked in the direction where the voices were coming from.

They were coming from Zack and John. "You all can speak with your minds?" I asked.

They nodded and then a voice whispered through my mind.

"_Your kits have a special ability. Only they can speak to the hybrids. You can speak_

_to them with your mind too. Try it." _And I did. "_This is cool. Time for bed. I have to_

_go for my vigil tonight. Goodbye dear kits."_

A chorus of goodbyes followed and I joined Jake and Leah at the entrance of camp.

Deciding to try out the speaking of the mind (it's not really speaking out loud)

I said "_hi Jake."_

Jake jumped so high I thought he would fall flat on his face.

Then with my mind I said "_we hybrids have an ability to speak with our minds._

_The kits taught me it. You try."_

"_This is cool. Let's try this later."_

I nodded and then slowly the vigil ended.

Little did I know that whatever Spirit did to Smokestar's mind would not last.

This will be trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Come on Whisperkit. Time to go outside for some sun." I said to Ellie.

"_Coming mommy." _ It was the day after our warrior ceremony.

I discovered that I can use my mind to talk to Bailey even when he was a two leg.

When I went outside the nursery I saw Smokestar glaring at me.

Sigh.

I padded up to him with Ellie close behind me. "Hello Dungface. I know

you made me forget yesterday so you shall pay. Let me tell the clan."

He remembers!

"Attack!!!" yelled someone. I saw the cats of Shadowclan pouring into camp.

Their leader Scarstar (deputy while Ashstar was leader) was controlling the attack.

"_Ellie make sure you stay in the nursery with your brothers._

_If an enemy enters the den attack them with your strength."_

Ellie nodded and I leapt into battle.

I saw Loudpaw battling a cat two times bigger than him.

I sighed and jumped on top of the cat.

I flung him against the wall of the camp.

I kept flinging the cats against the wall knocking them out.

Then I saw Scarstar battling Smokestar.

Once again sighing I grabbed Scarstar and bit his neck.

He had nine lives so who cares if he lost one. I saw Smokestar lying on the ground

barely breathing.

I crouched beside him and he said "I misjudged you. Starclan has told me that.

You are the new leader of Thunderclan Sunheart. You are now known as Sunstar.

Goodbye Thunderclan.

I hope you rule the clan wisely. The new deputy is your mate Moonshadow.

Goodbye." Then he stopped breathing. That was his last life and I'm the leader of

Thunderclan.

My name is Sunstar.

I noticed that Shadowclan was retreating while most of them were carrying the ones who

were knocked out.

I climbed up the High Rock and yowled (I was gifted to speak in cat for this and no one noticed) "Cats of Thunderclan gather under the High Rock for a meeting.

Smokestar was killed by Scarstar. That was his last life and now he rests in Starclan.

Before he died Smokestar gave me a message.

Cloudfoot who was supposed to become the leader will not.

Starclan has chosen me to become the leader. The deputy is Moonshadow.

Do not defy the name of Starclan and I shall go to the Moonpool tonight.

Moonshadow organize patrols and Leaftail heal the clan."

There were some wails of sorrow and some congrats as I left camp.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

(Dream at the Moonpool)

"_Hello?" I asked inside my dream._

"_Nichole it is time to receive 8 more lives. You already have 2 from being a cat and wolf._

_That is a total of 10._

_I shall give you your lives. (I'll ignore the whole giving lives thing.)_

_Goodbye Sunstar and choose your choices wisely."_

_Then I woke up._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

(Gathering a moon later)

I climbed up next to the others leaders at the gathering.

"Why is a measly apprentice here beside us?

Where's Smokestar?" asked Scarstar.

"Like you wouldn't know Scarstar. You killed him.

I am now the leader of Thunderclan." I said.

I yowled to start the gathering.

There were a couple of murmurs about an apprentice starting the gathering.

"Everyone. We had a battle last moon and Smokestar was killed by Scarstar.

That was his last life. Before he died he was given a message from Starclan.

I am now the leader of Thunderclan. We have three new warriors and 3 kits.

The warriors are Moonshadow, Leaftail, and me. I also gave birth to 3 kits.

Their names are Whisperkit, Flamekit, and Blazekit.

That is all."

There were yowls of protest and someone said "Starclan cover the moon if she's lying."

The moon remained bright and clear.

"Who cares what Starclan thinks. Let's attack the lying leader." said someone.

Now there were yowls of agreement and the moon was covered with clouds now.

No one cared.

Scarstar decided to join the battle and he smacked me.

I growled and easily knocked him out.

Other cats were swarming at me and now I was on a frenzy.

I didn't kill anyone but, I did knock them out.

Over and over the cats came and I knocked them out.

Soon the swarm became smaller and smaller until there was one cat left.

That one little apprentice ran away with his tail between his legs.

Thunderclan stood at the side of the gathering place.

"Thunderclan cats return to camp. Let them wake up and leave on their own."

I said.

Pretty soon we arrived at camp and I heard someone say "best fighter ever."

When I went into the nursery I saw that my kits were asleep.

I decided to move them into the leaders den.

When I reached to the leaders den I saw someone had left a mouse there.

I purred and ate the mouse.

!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Next morning)

"_Mommy!!!" _yelled Ellie.

I opened my eyes and I saw Ellie being dragged away. John and Zack were gone too.

I ran outside the den and it was raining.

I tried to follow the tracks made by the cat who took my kits but, there weren't any.

"_If you want the kits you have to get them._"

"_Where are they?" _I asked the person using the mind speak.

"_You have to find them yourself."_

Then I recognized the voice.

It was Ashstar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I'll be back on July 4th.)

Replay- Then I recognized the voice.

It was Ashstar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Present)

"_Jake get over here!"_ I yowled in my mind. When Jake came over to me and I said

"the kits have been stolen. That's not the worst part. They were stolen by

Ashstar (ah). She won't tell me where she hid them. Let me try to talk to her again."

'_Ivy! How did you get my kits and why?"_ I called.

Someone sighed in my mind.

"_After I was chased away by you I visited the Tribe of Rushing Water._

_They're from the mountains._

_I hypnotized them and soon became their leader._

_I wasn't satisfied with my perfect life until I was told of recent news about you._

_You had 3 kits and now your leader of Thunderclan. Good for you!_

_So now I stole your kits and you have to find them._

_But you never will. You have to agree with my terms and you will get your precious_

_kits. They are to kill you and to get Jake back. (She doesn't know about having extra_

_lives. Good bye Sunstar (laughter)"_

I growled and I tried to talk to Ellie. _"Mommy help!"_

"_Where are you?" I asked. "I don't know._

_She blindfolded our noses and our eyes. I think we are in some cages."_

_she said._

"_Do you hear anything?" I asked._

"_Two leg place. A lot of them and I think we're in a building._

_I heard somebody say cute kittens. How much? Oh no! She's covering up my ears._

_Bye mommy."_

Then I didn't hear anything.

A lot of humans where they sell animals. Wait! Before I was disconnected from

Ellie I heard Ivy say "not for sale." That's one good thing.

It can't be the old pet store by the mall. No one goes there.

The mall!

At the mall people have pet shows. Since my kits are so beautiful Ivy must want

some cash. "Jake! We have to go to the mall. Since I can't become a human

you will. Ivy is putting our kits into pet shows. Let's go." I said. Jake nodded.

!!!!!!!!!!!???????????

(Mall)

"Wow. What a pretty cat you have there. What's her name?" asked a random guy.

We were at the mall and people were crowding around me.

They thought I was extremely beautiful especially my not fake marks.

When we went into the room of the cat show I instantly saw Ivy.

I leapt out of Jake's arms and flung myself at Ivy.

She wasn't expecting me and my strength as I pulled her behind some curtains.

No one was behind the curtains.

We were surrounded by curtains so she was trapped.

"Get off me you loser." she said.

"Real mature. Jake is taking the kits right now. So bye." I said.

"No you don't" she said.

She was about to start screaming to get people to come when the curtains opened up.

"Everyone it is time for the cat tricks. The first contestant is…" said

a freaky guy in a costume.

I shrugged and Ivy said "I'm uh Miley Shaun and this is my cat Sunny."

Ivy said making up names.

"Okay then. That is a remarkable cat. Are those marks real?

(Ivy nodded) Okay the first trick is sit."

Since I already knew how to sit I did it without Ivy doing anything.

After a couple more tricks like roll over (did they think I was a dog?)

it was time for some free style.

So I did some amazing tricks (it was free style)

Like sing (I sang a beautiful song which was human but, I didn't do any words)

and then I did a hand stand.

After our routine I pushed Ivy behind some trash cans.

"That was fun. Any way good bye. You will never have Jake. Bye."

Before she could say anything I ran away onto the street.

Jake was waiting at the curb with the kits.

"Let's go." I said.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????

(Camp)

"Okay Jake what do you think Ivy will do now?" I asked.

"_I bet she attacks Thunderclan with that tribe of hers."_ said John and Zack together.

"Do you guys mind? We are busy here." I said. _"But mommy it's a good idea."_

said Ellie.

"Oh. Well if they do we shall be ready. Since the mountains are faced to the east

(I don't care if I'm wrong) we should have patrols around the eastern borders

Jake.

The rest of you will do as instructed and this time fight Ivy if she comes towards you.

Remember Jake. Ivy wants you so stay inside the camp at all times and no buts.

If you do I'll let you stay in control of the kits.

I'll tell the clan that the Tribe of Rushing Water is going to attack. Also while we were

away we found a tribe cat who said the tribe is going to attack us soon.

I'll start the meeting."

"_Mommy can I go on the high rock with you? I want to be leader."_

said Zack.

I nodded and I carried him up on the high rock and placed him behind me.

"Cats of Thunderclan please report to the high rock for a clan meeting. First Leaftail

did anyone die in the battle with Shadowclan? (She shook her head) Good.

Any way while Moonshadow and I were away we met a tribe cat.

From the Tribe of Rushing Water if you ever heard about it.

It seems like that cat was a messenger for us but, became lost.

The message is that they might attack the clans especially this one very soon.

We will monitor and patrol the eastern border because it faces the mountains.

The kits will stay in the nursery and the apprentices can only leave camp with a

warrior.

That is all." I said.

There were a couple yowls of anger and then I smelled a foul scent.

Shadowclan.

"Help! A strange group of cats are attacking Shadowclan. We need your help."

said a Shadowclan cat at the entrance to our camp. "Why should we help you?"

I said. "Because they are coming here next unless you stop them.

The cats are also stealing all the kits." he countered.

"Thunderclan attack!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Replay- "Attack!!!" I yowled.

(Present)

(if any one wants to know I'm working on vacation so you should really like this

chapter.)

I watched my clan rushing out of the camp and I followed them.

When we entered Shadowclan's camp chaos was everywhere.

The group of cats that the Shadowclan cat talked about wasn't really a group.

It was the whole tribe!

I saw a couple elders in the rush of cats bleeding to death.

There were some Shadowclan cats lying limp in the center of the camp.

I saw some tribe cats holding some kits without a scratch on them.

The cats weren't trying to hurt them because

the kits were hostage.

I jumped over to them with lightning speed and before they knew what happened

they were unconscious.

Before they were slammed into the wall of the camp I saved the kits.

I gave them to who I think is the medicine cat.

Then I started to fight.

I tried not to hurt them because they were under Ashstar's control.

We were losing but, Jake and I started a frenzy.

For me my eyes clouded and my senses sharpened.

I flung cats who were in my way on the wall.

My senses told me if the cat was a tribe cat or not.

Finally I could see again and I realized that

we won.

There were many knocked out cats of Thunderclan and Shadowclan

But, they didn't stand a chance with the tribe cats.

The tribe cats were carrying the fainted and I surveyed the cats in the camp.

2 cats of Thunderclan were dead and 5 were dead from Shadowclan.

The dead cats of my clan were Loudpaw and Stripetail.

My clan will miss them dearly.

Then I noticed that I was bleeding.

Leah's speed helped her with giving cats herbs.

Scarstar talked to me while Leah healed me.

"I'm sorry for misjudging you and thank you for helping us." He said.

I nodded and my clan headed back to camp.

More surprises would follow in the morning.

!!!!!!!!????????

(Ellie's dream)

(Ellie's POV)

"Hello? Is this Starclan?" I called out (remember this is in Ellie's view.)

"Hello Ellie. You are wise beyond your days.

You have important qualities that your brothers don't have.

That is why Starclan chose you.

I am here to give you an important mission.

We chose you because of the qualities that your brothers lack.

We will change your appearance and your voice.

You will be a very attractive (you'll need it) black she cat with huge green eyes.

Green marks will show on one leg and your tail.

Your new name will be Leaf.

You will cease being a hybrid and we'll give you a power.

You will find out what it is soon.

You must go west on your mission.

When you leave Windclan territory you shall follow a small river to a cliff.

You have to make an important decision there.

That is all I will tell you and good bye young Leaf.

May Starclan light your path."

Before I could ask any questions I woke up.

!!!!!!!!!!???????????

(Outside leaders den)

I woke up beside a puddle. When I went to sleep last night I was in the leaders den.

Strange.

I looked inside the puddle and my reflection wasn't changed.

I was still a white she cat.

Before I could give a sigh of relief I changed.

I saw my pure white fur turn black.

And then I saw my eyes.

They were huge and leaf green.

It looked like if I stared long enough at then I would be lost in them.

I looked at my front foot and I saw the marks.

They were as green as my eyes and they gave off a brilliant glow.

I decided to talk to my mom.

I padded inside her den and said "mommy?"

My voice surprised me.

It was bolder than my mind speak which instantly woke my mom up.

"Intruder!" she yowled and pinned me down.

"Mommy it's me. Whisperkit."

"Liar! What did you do to my kit?" she said.

Then she started to bite my neck and I yowled in pain.

Then she gave a little yelp of pain.

In her paw was a huge thorn.

Then something happened in her eyes as she sniffed me.

"Whisperkit is that you?" she asked. I nodded and told her about my dream.

"Oh well I guess you have to go now. I love you and you will always be

my Whisperkit. Goodbye." she said.

I hugged her and then I left.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????

(Cliff)

I've been traveling for a week and prey has been running well for leaf bare.

Finally I arrived at a cliff.

It was huge and it looked steep.

Starclan didn't tell me if I should go down the cliff or around it. What should I do?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Before I could go around the cliff the ground beneath me started to move.

Cracks formed and the rock broke.

I fell.

I hit my head on a rock and everything went black.

!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

"Hey I think she's getting up." said someone.

I opened my eyes to see 3 faces staring at me.

The bad thing was that I didn't remember anything.

Except a few things like my name is Leaf and my mother is Sunstar. Also that

I had a special mission. The rest was a blur.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Well you're in the healers den at the Tribe of the Cliff.

My name is Dew on a fresh leaf. What is yours?" asked the cat who smelled

like herbs. "Leaf but, I don't remember anything else except my mother is

called Sunstar." I said.

"Sunstar. That sounds like one of those clan cats the elders talk about.

Welcome and you can stay here for as long as you want.

I am the king and my name is Star in the night sky." said the biggest one.

He continued and said "Gray like a rock can escort you to the pages den.

If you have any trouble contact me."

A small gray cat who was beside Star said "hi. I'm Gray. Let me show you the

camp and then you can go to sleep."

I nodded and stood up.

For a moment everything was a blur until I steadied my self.

I padded over to a puddle and looked at myself. My eyes were huge and

green marks surrounded my front leg. Something green glowed on my chest.

Something told me it wasn't there before. It was shaped like a leaf.

Weird.

"Come on Leaf." said Gray. I nodded and followed him to a huge cliff.

"This here is the cliff which you fell down and where we got our name. Our ancestors

used to live in different tribes but, no one knows the names of them."

Something popped inside of my mind and I remembered Ashstar and the attack

from the Tribe of rushing water. "Like the tribe of rushing water." I said.

"Yeah maybe a tribe was called that.

Anyway during sun high I was hunting around the cliff and I found your body.

Strangely none of your bones were broken. I picked you up and brought you here.

Let me show you the rest of the camp." he said.

Finally the tour ended at the pages den. "This here is the pages den.

When you train long enough you become a knight. Then if you're really good

you become the prince. Then when the old king dies then the prince becomes the

king.

Females can never become king but, the highest honor they can get is

becoming the king's mate. Then they're called the queen.

Now all the pages should be in here. I'll introduce you.

The brown cat with that small white spot is Raven in the night.

His name is strange because his father was called Crow in the night."

said Gray. "_Hello _miss. You must be the cat who fell today. You can call me Raven."

he said.

His voice had a strange feeling in it. Possibly love. "My name is Leaf." I said.

"Well such a beautiful name can only belong to a beautiful cat and you're that cat.

Let me introduce you to the other pages. The black cat is Smooth stone in river.

He's a snob so don't listen to him." said Raven. "I heard that." said the large cat.

"Any way the small she cat is called Little pebble by the cliff. And lastly

the newest page is called Moss on the stone. She isn't here because she is

the healer's page.

That's about it. Here why don't you sleep beside me." he said.

"That's where I sleep." said Gray icily.

"Shut up." he said.

"Thank you." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Before I sat down Gray said "stay away from Raven. He's bad."

I lied down and I felt Ravens pelt close to mine. Too close. I scooted over

but, I couldn't since I was against the wall. Ravens scent overwhelmed me as I

fell asleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!??????????

(Dream)

"Hello Leaf. I am here to give you your memory back and a message.

Find the river. Good bye Leaf. I hope you shall be well." said a voice in front

of me.

Then I woke up.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????

(Pages den)

"Come on Leaf it's time for your ceremony. How did those leaves get in your fur?"

asked Gray. "I don't know. Where's Raven?" I asked in anger.

"He went in the healers den because there was a huge thorn in his pad."

I walked outside the den and I saw Star sitting on a rock on the cliff.

A rather big but, beautiful cat sat beside him.

"All cats of the tribe it is I your king and the queen are here to announce a

new page.

Her name is now Leaf that fell from the tree. Her knight is me. That is all for now."

A leaf fell from somewhere and landed in front of me.

It pointed towards Raven. As soon as I saw it turned brown and old.

Is that a sign? I think it means that Raven is bad. Well duh! I still can't get his

scent out of my nose.

I heard cheering around me and Raven was the loudest.

I sighed and then I saw a cat motioning me and Raven is over.

"You two are going to be the guards today along with the rest of us."

she said.

I nodded and followed them out of camp while Raven kept staring at me.

What will I do with him?


End file.
